


You're the One I Trust

by SorchaR



Series: SorchaR’s Semi-Infinite Starker Playlist [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Because fuck Thanos that's why, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Infinity War compliant, Peter Parker Boy Genius, Peter goes to MIT trope, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, age difference like whoa, because real life has way too few of them, no beta we die like the Leipzig airport, slightly AU because Peter graduates early, that is to say with a lot of explosions and snark, there's always room for churros, you can have my semicolons when you pry them from my cold dead keyboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: Tony takes a road trip of faith.Unapologetic songfic for "Blinding Lights" by the Weeknd, because I been a basic fanfic bitch for the last three goddamn decades and I ain't about to change now.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: SorchaR’s Semi-Infinite Starker Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967119
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	You're the One I Trust

**Author's Note:**

> So this is now officially part of a series. This decision was not mine. It was theirs.

Three truths and a lie about Tony Stark:

Tony Stark is a genius, billionaire, (former) playboy, and philanthropist.

Tony Stark still hasn’t come to terms with the way his parents died.

Tony Stark is an expert insomniac.

Tony Stark is, at the moment, speeding from the Avengers’ upstate compound to Cambridge in his vintage Ferrari 250 GTO, breaking traffic laws and very nearly the laws of Newtonian physics for want of a 17-year-old boy whom he has never even touched, but who has turned him inside out all the same.

***

The last statement is the lie, of course.

(He’s driving his green Lamborghini Miura.)

(It’s Peter’s favorite.)

***

He thinks about calling ahead. 

He doesn’t. 

***

Tony knows that some people think Peter has a serious case of hero-worship for him.

Those people weren’t there when Peter webbed Tony’s hand to his bedroom doorknob and ordered him to keep his big mouth shut.

Tony doesn’t want hero-worship, anyway. He wants Peter’s smart mouth and his troublemaking brilliance and his collection of stupid science joke t-shirts. He wants Peter’s earnestness and his smile and the way he chews on his lower lip when he’s concentrating deeply.

Put simply, Tony wants Peter and he’s reached the point where he can’t go on without some kind of resolution.

***

The night air is cool against his skin and in his hair as the Miura eats up the miles. At some point, he pulls through the drive-thru of a 24-hour Starbucks, but he doesn’t stop for anything else; the tank was full when he left, he’s not hungry, and every second between himself and Peter is another second that gnaws at his gut.

***

He’s made his peace with the fact of Peter’s age and the distance between it and his own. It’s taken more than a few nights in confession with a bottle - because who could he talk to? - but he’s accepted that this is a thing now and it’s not going away; he’s long since stopped wanting it to. Peter’s legal, and if he feels the same way about Tony, well, he’s not an average 17-year-old and he’s earned the right to push a few boundaries.

***

Peter’s one concession to accepting Tony’s help is a studio apartment, which he insists on earning by doing remote consulting for SI and the Avengers when he can. On a whim, Tony hits up the first doughnut shop he sees in town for some churros; the streets are damp with an early dawn drizzle, and the Lambo skids a little when he slides into place at the curb in front of Peter’s building.

He stops halfway up the stairs to Peter’s floor, struck by just how crazy this is. He thinks about turning around and getting the hell out of here, but then Peter’s door opens above. Peter’s hair is rumpled, he’s wearing ratty pajama pants and a t-shirt that Tony recognizes as one of his own, and he’s fucking gorgeous. He gives Tony a sweet, drowsy smile. “Thought I heard the Miura.”

Well. There’s no leaving now, is there? Tony climbs the rest of the way up to stand awkwardly at Peter’s door, looking anywhere and everywhere except directly at the one person he’s not quite sure he’d be able to live without. “It needed to be taken out, thought a road trip would be nice.” He shoves the churros into Peter’s hand. “For you.”

Peter‘s smile quirks when he looks into the bag. “My favorite. Thanks.”

Tony shrugs. “Well, you know how it is. Breakfast time, I’m showing up uninvited....” He sniffs. “Least I could do, right?”

Peter huffs a little laugh and shakes his head. “Tony.” And Tony’s pathetically glad that Peter left off with “Mr. Stark” a while back because, wow, would that be awkward right now. “Tony. Look at me.”

Reluctantly, Tony does, and Peter’s eyes are flickering over his face as if he thinks he might find something worth seeing. Apparently he does, because he smiles again and gently but firmly catches the front of Tony’s shirt to pull him inside. He sets the churros aside and then he’s kissing Tony softly but not by any means shyly; when he pulls back, he rests his forehead against Tony’s and sighs, one hand sliding around to the nape of Tony’s neck.

“I was beginning to wonder if I was gonna have to make the first move.”


End file.
